


Detention

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Staying after school for not turning in your assignments isn’t really all that bad when you’re hot for your teachers.  Even the best students need to be disiplined sometimes.





	Detention

“It’s late.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just I had another paper due for Professor Rogers and…”

“I don’t worry about what Professor Rogers does in his class, nor his agenda. I worry about my agenda, my students only.”

“Listen, I’m trying my…”

“Try harder.”

Professor Barnes sits behind his desk, hands folded together, glasses set on his face, making him look incredibly serious, and stern. 

“Please, I just need one more…”

“No. I’m sorry.” He leans back into his large leather chair, the springs making a small sound as they recoil. He places his elbows on the arm rest, and touches the tips of his fingers together. “If I give it to you, I’d have to give it to everyone else, too.” 

“Well we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” You scoff rolling your eyes.

“Excuse me?” He leans his head forward, holding his ear out to hear you more clearly, annoyed by your sass.

“Nothing.” You sigh.

“Listen, I wish I could help.”

“No you don’t.”

Standing up you start towards the door, flustered and annoyed. Making sure it was well known how you felt, you slam the door catching your bag on the handle, tearing it open as you pulled. The contents of your purse fall in every direction, just adding to hot mess of your day.

You bend down hurriedly to pick up your stuff wanting to get out as fast as you could, but cringe deep down inside when you hear the creak of the hinges from the door opening in front of you.

You hear him take a breath to speak. You could feel the tears coming, but you refused to look up at him. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt you. 

“Don’t!” You hold your finger up in the air while continuing to grab what you could with the other hand. 

He leans against the doorway and sighs, feeling slightly bad about what had happened. You were his best student, his favorite actually, but he was way to much of a hardass, even when it came to you to break his rules. 

“Let me help you.” He bends down in his grey slacks, the smell of his cologne filling the small area as he leans in near you. It was the very reason that you sat in the front row of his lectures. The smell drove you insane, filling your lungs with fire. 

“No.” You push his hand away. “You can’t help, remember?” As you throw the rest of your belongings angrily into your now broken purse, he speaks gently while handing you your favorite lip gloss.

“Hey. Hey look at me.”

You gradually stop your movements, slowly looking up into his eyes. Those eyes. The mixture of blue ocean water, littered with sapphires. 

Damn if he didn’t instantly lose his breath at the sight of you on your knees gazing up at him in your school girl red plaid dress. You just had to top it off with the black suede boots, too. Fuck me he thinks to himself.

He’s suddenly at a loss for words as you bite your lip shyly. He holds your lip gloss out to you, and you rise to reach for it. When you spin to leave, he grasps at your arm, holding you back.

“Go in my office.” He nods his head toward the couch near his desk.

“Excuse me?” 

“Go into my office and wait for me.” He leans his back against the open door, guiding you in with his hand on along your lower back.

You slowly and unsurely stroll into the room, and stand in front of the couch. He must have sensed your hesitance as he glanced in your direction. When you looked up, your face heats when you see that he had already been staring back at you, brows raised, in an authoritative state.

“Sit.” He points his finger to you, then firmly drops it down to the couch. 

He turns his back to you once again, stepping out of the room. Through the glass window, you can see him pull out his phone, and begin to type out a text. 

Bzzz

B: Got a minute?

S: Yeah, what’s up?

B: Can you be in the office in ten?

S: Um…yeah. Everything alright?

B: Nothing to worry about. 

He looks back your way, his mouth parting ever so slightly, his cock twitching in his slacks as he sees you rubbing the tip of your gloss brush across your plump lips. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that it made him weak everytime you put it on during his lectures. The way it slid across your mouth, the way it smelled like candy when he would walk in front of you.

B: Steve...better make it five.

You sit patiently, nervously waiting for him to enter. You can see him on the phone, and you wonder who with? 

You become more and more anxious as he looks up and down the hallway, pacing back and forth near the door, having what looked to be an internal debate with himself on whether or not he should come in.

S: Be there in two. 

He looks back at his phone suddenly, and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He looks through the window at you, and your breath hitches. His eyes were dark, and they looked almost angry as he walked towards the office.

Your heart races as he stalks in, dropping himself to the couch without a word. His jaw locks once, and hell if it wasn’t the hottest thing you’ve ever seen. 

“Professor Barnes?” You stiffen as he turns your way with a dangerous stare. 

“So. What do we do about the situation at hand, Mrs. Y/L/N?” ” He begins to tap his fingers against the couch. He pinches his lips and shakes his head. “I can’t accept your paper. Late is late. I can’t make any exceptions…”

“I understand.” You sadly respond, staring off at the floor.

“...And if it gets out that I did it for you, then…”

“Professor Barnes, It’s...it’s fine. I couldn’t get it done. I’ll take the zero, and just get really serious over the next few weeks. I’ll deal with it.” You wave him off with your hand, sorry you ever even sought him out. “Thank you for your time, I’m sorry to bother you.”

You stand up to leave, gathering your broken purse, but he stops you with his commanding voice. 

“I’m not done with you, sit down.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Sit down...please, and let me finish.” 

You slowly sink back into the couch next to him, and ponder what else he could possibly have to say. 

“You will receive a zero, but there are other ways to make up points.”

“Such as?” He pops his eyebrows as he thinks about the different ways to help you, going through a list in his head.

“Mentoring other students, extra credit assignments…”

You perk up in your seat, hyper focused on the ways to fix your mess.

“...and there are participation points.”

“Participation points? What are those?” You pull a bit of a face as you’re pretty sure you’ve never heard of those before.

He squints a little as he licks his lips, pulling in his lower lip to bite. What you wouldn’t do to have that tongue on you. He smiles ever so slightly when he notices you staring down at his lips. 

A knock at the door and a small creak breaks your concentration on each other, interrupting your thoughts.

“Sorry, am I...? I didn’t realize you had...I can come back?” 

“No, please come in.” As he walks into the office, Barnes gives him a menacing glare, but you swore you saw the side of his lips jump before you looked away.

“Professor Rogers.” You throw a half confused smile his way before turning back to Professor Barnes.

“Mrs. Y/L/N. Are you okay?” You nod your head yes.

“I’ve asked you here to see if you could help Mrs. Y/L/N here with a problem she’s having.”

“Okay.” Steve furrows his brows in confusion, having no idea what could possibly be going on.

“My essay was due today, and she has failed to produce one for me to grade.” 

“This is my problem because…?” Steve leans against the desk and folds his arms across his chest. His wide, muscular, want to have him hold it against you chest.

“Apparently, she was a little to busy focusing on your paper, and lost track of time. Come to think of it, you were late to class Monday, weren’t you?”

Shit.

“I’m really sorry, sir. I was up all night trying to finish Professor Rogers’ essay, and I had planned on spending the whole night with my undivided attention on yours Professor Barnes.”

“Is that why you were a no show In my class yesterday?” Steve taps his fingers against his arm.

Double shit. 

Steve was an amazing teacher, but he was all about respect. If you blew off his classes, he did little to help you if needed, but if you were present and focused while there, he would go out of his way to help you.

They both visually lash out at you with disappointing glares.

“Seems like you need to start spending your time more wisely, and devoting equal attention to both classes.” Barnes leans forward, elbows on his thighs. 

“That’s always been my goal, sir, but on a very rare occasion, time gets away from me.” 

Barnes stares at Rogers, seemingly annoyed, while Rogers seems to fight back a small smirk. 

“Now...as I said before, your grade will be affected by the late work. I’m sorry, I can’t change that. My question to you right now though, is what do you plan on doing in the future to make sure this doesn’t happen again?”

Shrugging your shoulders, shaking your head, you honestly try to come up with a new strategy for how to handle both of them. 

“I need to go home and think of a new game plan. Figure out how to equally meet both of your needs. I know I can do it. I just need to focus.”

“We know you can do it, too. You're our best student.” Steve says, nodding in agreement.

“Starting today, it’s strict focus on both of your classes, I promise.” 

“I think Professor Rogers and I would agree that we’re both very happy to hear that.”

“Umm. What about the extra credit and assignments that you had mentioned earlier? Is there enough for me to do over the next few weeks to catch up? Also, how do I get the participation points?”

You watch as Professor Rogers focuses in on Barnes eyes.

They both start to smirk as they look your way. Barnes bites his lips slowly, while Steve shifts against the desk. You skin becomes hot as they look you up and down, mentally devouring you. 

“Participation points are always a good way to start, and they’re easy to earn.” Steve begins. “Running group discussions, asking questions in class, correctly answering when we call on you. Staying after to clean up when we’re done. Basically, just putting in the extra time…with both of us.” 

“Okay. I can do that.” Seems easy enough, you think.

“Good. Should we start now? Maybe...practice a little?” Professor Barnes gets up and heads to his desk.

“Um, sure...I guess.” You sit at attention on the edge of the couch.

“Professor Rogers, do you want to go first?”

“No, please. She’s your student today.” He waves Barnes off and steps aside.

Barnes pulls out a chair for you to sit in near the front of his desk. 

His finger calls out to you, and you follow it without even thinking.

He moves slowly around the chair, the tips of fingers grazing your shoulders. After he completes a full circle around you, eyeing you like prey from above, he turns, leaning against his desk, placing his hands along the edges of the hardened wood. 

“What can you tell me about an Anti-electron collision?” 

“Oh...umm, pulling out the big guns, huh? Wow.” You squirm a little in your seat.

“I think you can handle a big gun or two.” Barnes lifts the side of his lip, and motions for you to answer.

“Umm, the... anti-electron is the antiparticle, or the antimatter counterpart of the electron. When a positron collides with an electron, annihilation occurs. If the collision occurs at low energies, it results in the production of two or more gamma ray photons.”

“I’m impressed, and it’s not even my class.” Steve nods towards you as he walks around behind the chair.

“Why is lightning seen before thunder?” Professor Barnes takes off his glasses, folding the carefully, tapping the edge against his lips.

“Light travels faster than sound. The light produced and the sound created in the moment of a lightning strike happen almost at the same time, really. Light travels so much faster, which is why it almost seems like there is a delay between the two. If lightning were to strike dangerously close, you really wouldn’t be able to tell if there was a delay between the two.”

As you answer, you notice that Steve is walking behind you, watching Barnes, as if he’s waiting for some kind of signal.

“Do all galaxies follow the law of gravity?” Steve asks from behind you.

“All galaxies… um…” You begin to lose your train of thought for a moment as you feel Professor Rogers’ hands caress your shoulders. You swallow hard as he slides them over your collarbone, his fingers landing on the first button on your dress. He snaps open each button everytime you take a breath, taking his time to let you catch up to him. 

“Look at me, focus.” Barnes says as he continues to rub rub his glasses across his lips.

“All galaxies...follow the law of gravity in our known universe. All matter in the universe we know exerts a gravitational force.”

“Very nice.” Barnes seems impressed, but for some reason you know the questions are not going to end here.

“What were some of the original Arc reactors made from?” Steve questions as he comes to the front of your chair, taking your hands, and pulling you from the seat. Your eyes fixate on his as you stand, you heart pounding in your chest. He starts to untie the belt at your waist.

“P...Palladium.”

As Steve pulls you closer to him, Barnes removes his sweater, sitting down behind you in your chair.

Steve spins you around, pulling the collar of your dress off of your shoulder. Your mouth drops when his lips drag against your shoulder, and up to the back of your neck. You start to zone out as he places small bites along your skin, but the deep voice from below pulls you back out of your haze.

“Define friction.” He asks from below you. 

“Mmm, it’s the...the action...of one surface, or object rubbing against another.” Your jaw drops as you feel his hand drift under your dress, the tips of his fingers dancing along your skin, up your inner thigh.

“Show me an example.” Barnes waits for you to come to, tilting his head for Steve to help you with the answer. Steve smiles from behind you, and starts to gently push you forward. Barnes puts one single finger in the top of your boot, luring your to him, steering you, as Steve places both of his hands on your shoulders, pressing you down onto one of Barnes’ legs.

He leans back a little but not before grabbing you by the hips, pulling you hard into his thick thighs, making you instantly pool above him. You breath catches in your throat, and he smiles at your blissed out look.

You begin to slowly buck your hips up and down the length of his thigh, pushing harder on each run. When he feels it’s not enough, he grabs around your hips, grinding you down, making you moan out quietly. 

“Keep going Mrs. Y/L/N. Get it nice and wet. You’re going to need it if you want that extra credit this week.” Steve whispers into your ear. 

“Tell me about tetrodotoxin. What happens when humans use it?” Barnes throws another question your way, keeping you alert, making sure you stay with them. 

“Tetro...hhhhaa...dotoxin…” You brain glitches as you feel his hand travel up your stomach, your bra getting pulled down, his fingers kneading deep into your breast. “...interferes with the transmission of signals from nerves to muscles…” Your bra gets torn from your body. You bite down on your lower lip when he pinches your nipple, pulling it down towards him. “...and causes an increasing...nnnggghh...paralysis of the muscles of the body.”

“Look at me.” You open your eyes slowly, and his pupils blow out as he sees the blackness in your eyes. “How much extra credit do you want to earn today, beautiful?”

“I’ll take whatever you want to give me.” He growls quietly before looking over your shoulder at Steve.

“I do like a student willing to put in the extra time.” Steve winks over your shoulder at Barnes who smirks back at you.

“Ready to earn some of those participation points that we spoke about earlier?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” Barnes takes your hands and lifts you up to a standing position. Steve comes from behind, sliding your dress slowly off of your shoulders. As he does so, Barnes pulls the torn bra from your arms. They both gasp to themselves as your dress pools around you on the floor, revealing nothing but your black lace, and boots.

“How serious are you about these points, Mrs. Y/L/N?”

You reach down, sliding your hand along the outline of his Barnes’ cock, making his eyes blow out. Turning slowly, you grab the sweater that Steve is wearing, pulling him to you, crashing your lips into his.

“I think you two might need to keep me after class for some private lessons. I was a very bad girl who needs to be taught a firm, hard lesson.” You grab onto Steve’s cock and his nostrils flare.

The two boys start to place their hands on various parts of your body making your skin burn. You turn to Barnes, your fingers finding the buttons on his shirt. You start to unbutton each one, before asking if he really likes his shirt. You tear it open when he shakes his head no.

“Ready for your next question?” Steve whispers into your ear, and you nod in anticipation.

“How many ways can you take us? Where do you want it?” He nibbles on your ear in between each sentence. 

“I want it everywhere, sir.” To that, Barnes bends down and begins to unzip your boots, pushing them down your legs, helping you to step out of them. He lets out a small happy grunt when they reveal black knee highs topped with lace. Steve bends down tossing your boots off to the side, but stays to place sweet kisses up and down your calves and thighs. Barnes takes one of your hands, lifting it above your head, spinning you around. He pushes Steve back on to the desk, and nods towards his pants.

“How many inches can you fit in your mouth?” Barnes asks as he motions towards his colleague.

“However many you have to offer.” You tell him, damn sure of your answer.

“Take his pants off.” He demands while nodding to Steve.

“Yes, sir.”

You start to unzip Steve’s pants, licking his V, pulling down just enough to release his cock into your hands.

Barnes slowly bends you over until your mouth is almost on Steve’s lap.

“Show me.”

You look up at Steve, hungrily licking your lips, the smell of your candy lip gloss filling the air.

“Normally I strive for an A, but everyone needs a good solid D once in a while to keep them in check.” He smirks at your boldness, but immediately drops his mouth as you take him down to your throat. Your tongue takes it time, feeling every vein, every ridge being attended to. You moan as you feel his hand on the back of your head, his fingers tangling in your hair guiding you up and down. He lets you have your fun with Steve, but quickly pulls you back to reality when the need to feel your skin on his becomes to overwhelming.

“I know you’re having fun over there, but don’t forget that it’s me you have to earn points with...and I’m not done with you today.”

You pull your mouth off of Steve, making a popping noise with your mouth, and he damn near explodes as you wipe off the string of saliva that connects you both from your lips. You stay bent at your waist, but lift your head to smirk at Steve while answering Barnes. 

“I’m ready whenever you are, sir. Either question me, or fuck me.” You gasp when you feel a hard hand across your ass. Looking back you see Barnes with a finger raised towards you.

“Do not! You’re in no position to be giving orders.” He sternly states.

“You’re right...but I’m in a good position for taking them.” He waits a moment for you to collect your thoughts after taking a another smack.

“Shall we continue then?” You look back at Steve who motions with his eye and head for you to get back to work. 

“What is your current angle?” Barnes pushes your back down as you hold on to Steve tightly with your mouth. 

“Eighty five degrees, give or take.”

He sits back down in his chair, and leans forward, licking a small strip up your folds.

“When did World War Two start?” Another lick as his hand slides between your legs, and his finger slides across your sensitive nub, his other hand gripping your hip tightly.

“Nineteen...thirty...thirty…” Barnes licks again, then adds a finger, making your brain short out.

He stops moving completely when you don’t finish the answer.

“Nineteen thirty what?” He expects an answer.

“Nnnnggh nine! Thirty nine.” You moan as he presses in another finger. 

Steve lifts your chin slowly, catching you before you take him down again. 

“Thirty nine what?”

Biting down on your lip, you raise your eyes without lifting your head. The look on your eyes is mischievous, and his cock jumps at the sight.

“Thirty nine...sir.” Your eyes never leave his as your tongue slowly slide past your teeth, grazing the tip of his cock with end of your tongue.

“Better…open.” He softly demands as he taps your chin twice.

“How long?” Steve asks through gritted teeth.

“Pretty long.” You giggle before taking everything he has, pressing him into the back of your throat. A quick breath is grabbed as you feel another tight slap against your backside.

“How long did it last?” Barnes says raising one brow. 

“I hope all night.” You moan out under your breath. Barnes looks up with a dead serious look at Steve who reacts by grabbing a fistful of your hair, stopping you from your ministrations on him. He look he gives you is intense, and you know he’s not playing. “Six years, Professor Barnes.” Barnes shakes his head at your attitude.

“Nanotechnology.” Steve asks as he watches Barnes start to to undo his button, lowering his zipper. 

He watches as Barnes licks a few more long swipes against you, your jaw gapping at the warmth of his tongue. He stands up behind you, rubbing his hand along his length. 

“Nanotechnology is…is…” You mind goes blank as he rubs the tip of his cock up and down your lips. 

He smirks down at you, finding humor in the fact that he’s made you this flustered. 

“Is?” He asks again. 

“Is...um…” You shake out your head as if trying to clear out the cloudy smog inside. 

Barnes takes a single finger and barely touches your skin as he drags it down you back, sending shivers down your spine. He just barely pushes his tip in before pulling it back out. 

“No answer. No pleasure.” 

“It’s the...manipulation of matter on an atomic, molecular, and supramolecular scale. Ohhhhhh.” Chills erupt from every part of your skin as he fills you. Steve moans louder as you hollow out your cheeks around him each time your body takes more. 

A collection of moans fill the room as the three of you please each other together. Steve rubs his hands along your neck, feeling himself each time he pushes further into your throat. His other hand grips your head, fighting back the urge to push deeper inside you for fear of hurting you. 

“Shield specs?” Of course he would want those. 

“Mmmmmm...concave disk. Measuring...fuck me…” Barnes starts to thrust into you, gripping tightly around your hips. “... two point five feet in diameter. Twelve…gaaah…twelve pounds. Vibranium-metal alloy. Frisbee like quality, absorbs vibrations, mmmmmm.” The vibrations of you humming is enough to send Steve over the edge. Felling the throb on your tongue, you grip onto his shaft with one hand and begin to rub, taking everything he gives you. You hum again as he grabs a fistful of your hair, and grips the desk underneath him.

You slowly rise watching him come down from his high, smirking at him he he finally opens his eyes. He breathes heavily and grins as you wipe off what’s left on your lips with your middle finger, sucking it clean after. 

“Did I pass today, sir?” You ask as you lean forward, making a final pass across the tip of his cock, making him hiss. “I stayed and cleaned up, just like you asked.”

“Credit earned.” He leans forward and engages in a lust filled kiss, his hand wrapped hard against the back of your head.

Your kiss is broken when you feel a hand slowly make its way around your neck, pulling you backwards. 

“Profess…”

“James.” Barnes says as he glides back out of you slowly, but returns back to you with force.

“James…” You whisper his name as he pulls out of you completely, the emptiness inside makes your body yearn for him. He pulls your back to his chest, his left hand gripping your breast, the other against your throat as he places wet kisses where your neck and shoulders meet.

“This is my class, not his.” He bites into your skin, leaving a red mark, soothing it shortly after with his tongue. His lips travel along the back of your neck until he reaches your right side. 

He takes his middle finger, and traces it along your jawline. Turning your face to his, his tongue dives into your mouth searching frantically for yours in return. 

You hand reaches back over carding through his hair, grabbing what you could. He releases your mouth, both of coming up for air, but it’s only a second before he’s running his lips down your neck again. 

Opening your eyes to the sight of Steve eyes, black as midnight, makes your blood boil.

He holds out a hand for you, and you accept, pulling him towards you. You hear a slight grunt, and a thud, turning to see Barnes sitting back in your chair, a devious grin on Steve’s face after pushing him. Barnes just shakes his head, but becomes distracted as Steve spins you around, showing you off to your teacher.

“Do you want him, beautiful? Do you want him inside of you again?” Steve whispers to you as he drags his lips under your ear.

Your brain screams yes, but your mouth mumbles out nothing but desperate moans. 

“Make yourself wet for him.” Steve says before biting your ear.

Barnes takes your hand, sticking two of your fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around each digit. When he pulls it out, he pushes them down towards your clit.

The sounds of your fingers running through the wetness of your folds drives them both crazy. Barnes starts to loosen his tie, swinging it back and forth. The way it sits on his toned abs, along with the sight of his ripped white shirt makes your mouth water and he knows it. He was amazed by how amped up you were, and his heart raced as your juices dripped down your thighs.

“You are such a good girl. Are you ready for your final exam questions.” He questions. 

“Are you going to make me stay after class if I fail?”

“Mmhmm.” He nods as he gazes up at you. He drags a finger through your folds, bringing it to his mouth, licking every last drop. “Every day until you answer correctly.”

“What if I get it wro…” The sound of skin being slapped echoes throughout the room as you feel the sting of a harsh burn across your ass. You look back to see Steve holding a old leather book, tapping it against his hands.

“You'll get disciplined.” You lick your lips and turn back around towards your teacher. 

“Gerber, Mark two.”

“Black, six and half inch double edged spear point wasp-waisted blade.” 

He turns you around, and pulls you slowly down onto him. As he enters again, the need for him to move is almost unbearable. 

“What else?” 

“Please, James.” Begging for some friction, you bite down hard on your lip when the feel of cold leather hits your thigh. 

“He asked you a question.” Steve firmly states.

“Um, it was a made into a survival tool, nnnnhghhh, with sawtooth serrations near the hilt.” He pumps deeply into you, your answers pleasing him.

“Saw, M249.”

You face scrunches at the lack of all the details you could currently remember. 

“Umm, gas operated, air cooled?”

“Are you asking me? That’s not the right way to earn points.” He shakes his head in disappointment. “Do you need me to stop fucking you so you can focus?” 

“No! No, it’s air-cooled. It has a quick change barrel.” 

“How much does it weigh?” 

His cock was hitting so deep inside of you that it made it hard to not to cry out and scream. You could barely remember your name let alone the specs he had required of you. 

“It weighs…fifteen pounds…” You shake your head, trying to focus, because you know that the weight seems off. You almost squeal when you see Steve lift the book up in front of you, confirming your suspicions. “Seventeen pounds! Empty. Twenty two full.” 

“This next one is going to be hard, but I think you can handle some pretty hard things. If you get it right, I’ll give you something extra for listening so well.”

“What is it?” You beg as he pinches your nipples, pulling them down.

“Answer the questions, and you’ll find out.” You nod, begging him to speak. 

“Give me the rates of fire.”

“Fuck me…” You breathe out. 

“I think that’s what I’m doing, but I’ll stop if…”

“Please don’t stop! Please. I need it. I need you.”

“Rates of fire...now.”

Your face burns as he drags your ass back and forth, the tip of his cock hitting against your wall, making you see stars.

“Sustained rate of fire is …um…fifty RPM.”

“Good.” After you answer, he places his right hand on your thigh, and lifts it’s over his leg. “Next?”

“Rapid rate of fire is…” Your attention is shaken when you see Steve walk towards you, dropping to his knees in front of you. You start to shake when his lip grazes across his teeth. “One hundred. One hundred RPM.”

You drop your eyelids, breathing erratically as he lifts your other leg, dropping it over his thigh, leaving you wide open for Steve to see.

“You’re doing so well, beautiful.” You go to reach for him but your hand gets slapped away by Barnes.

“Don’t fucking touch him till I say you can. We’re not done young lady.”

Steve leans down into you. The heat from his breath teasing you.

“Cyclic rate of fire. Six fifty to eight fifty RPM, fuuuucckkk!”

You grab onto Steve’s hair as his tongue forcefully dives into your pussy. Your legs shake, buckling in every time he makes a hard pass through your folds, all the while your core tightens, twisting and turning tighter as Barnes thrusts himself in a hard rhythmic pace. Reaching back, you grab onto the back of his neck with one hand, while the other goes to his hair. Barnes looks down to see Steve’s head bob in and out. You try to pull away from him from him, the pressure of his tongue almost to much as your orgasm approaches. Barnes takes his hand and grabs onto the back of Steve’s head, pushing him deeper inside your legs. You yell out, praising them both as they fill every need that you could have asked for. 

“Gotta make me cum hard for those credits, darlin. Show me you’re willing to earn those points.” His breath on your ear makes your stomach coil. You begin to grind against him, pulling Steve’s lips off of you. Once your hand is out of Steve’s hair, you reach bag, grabbing Barnes by his tie, curling it around your hand, pulling him tighter against you.You push harder, deeper against him, his thighs heating up beneath you. Steve leans in and takes hold of your nipple, biting and sucking until it’s stiff and red. His hand grips your waist, helping you push down even more fiercely than before. You can barely breath as the coil in your stomach winds tighter after each thrust. Barnes reaches his hands down and begins to furiously rub your clit. 

“Fuck! James…James, yeeessss, ahhhhh...fuck me...fuck me hard...harder...please!”

“That’s it...be a good girl and cum for me. I wanna feel you all over my cock.” 

You can barely form a coherent sentence as he starts to pop his hips up into you, ripping what’s left of your breath from your lungs. 

“Don’t stop! James...oh fuck, I’m gonna cum...” Steve reaches up and holds your throat gently as you scream out. “I’m gonna….fuuuck…..ahhhhh, Bucky! Harder, Buck...ohhh my gaaaa!” 

You reach back and grab his hair, pulling his face into your neck, your back arching, heart beating out of your chest while still holding tightly to his tie. The sounds of you both panting fill the room, but are broken when you hear a small giggle from the floor in front of you.

“The glasses were a nice touch. The sweater isn’t bad either.” Steve says as he looks over the specs.

Smiling, you make grabby hands for them. You slide the glasses onto his face, and raise a brow. 

“What do you think, Buck? I think he can pull them off. He’s kind of sexy, huh?”

“He looks like an old man.” You lean back and laugh at the look that Steve gives his boyfriend.

“You’re older than I am!” Steve shouts back as Bucky reaches forward grabbing the rims.

“Yeah, but I fuck like a twenty year old.” Bucky pushes against his chest, but he barely moves him. 

Steve reaches over you, and grabs them back from Bucky, He places them over your ears, and adjusts them, booping your nose with finger.

You turn to Buck, and wiggle your eyebrows.

“Mmmmm.” He leans forward and kisses your lips, savoring the taste of you. “You can keep me after class any day, kitten.”

“Mr. Barnes, Mr. Stark has left his lab. Would you like me to update you on his current whereabouts, sir?”

“No, Friday, thank you, that’s all.” He looks around the room, grabbing your dress off of the floor. Get dressed, we gotta go.” You throw on your dress, and grab your boots. Bucky fixes his pants and sweater, making himself look somewhat presentable, while Steve fixes the furniture and organizes the desk.

“Anybody up for round two?” You smirk at your men, and they grin in each others direction.

“You read my mind. Hop on.” You jump onto Steve’s back, as Bucky pushes you both through the door. 

You all run down the hall towards the elevator, pushing the button frantically, hearing Tony’s voice quickly approaching.

Tony looks at all three of you suspiciously standing in front of the doors. 

“Tony.” Steve nods towards him and waits for a return hello as you slowly slide off his back. 

“Capsicle.” He heads into his office and shuts the door.

“Hey, weren’t you wearing a bra under that dress?” Bucky points to your chest, with a questioning look.

“Oh shit.” You all look towards Tony’s office in full panic.

Ding

“Barnes!” Bucky’s eyes shoot open as he starts to push you all into the elevator. You start slamming your finger into the button, praying the door shuts before Tony reaches the hallway. 

As the door shuts, you hear Tony yell out into the hall.

“Rogers!”

Steve looks through the crack of the door as it shuts, pretending not to be able to hear him. 

“Push it harder.” He mumbles still waving at Tony.

“I’m trying!” Bucky hides as Tony runs towards the door. Just as he hits the doors, they slam shut, but not before you hear him yell.

“Stop having sex in my office!”

You turn to Bucky biting your lips. The three of you break out in laughter, you hand slapping into Bucky’s chest.

“I can’t believe you remembered all that stuff from our classes.” Bucky states as you wait for the elevator to take you to your floor. 

Steve had decided that all of you would hold an “informational meeting” on each of your talents, or areas of expertise that you each excel in. He figured if you all understood how each of you worked, for lack of a better description, you could bond off the field, leading to better teamwork on the field. He wasn’t wrong. 

“What can I say? I had two incredibly smart, and super hot teachers to listen to.”

“Thanks, baby.” Steve smiles, kissing you for supporting him with the decision to hold the meetings.

“Oh, I meant Tony and Bruce.” You giggle out as he pushes you against Bucky’s chest, and they both attack you with kisses and tickles.

 

As you walk towards your shared room, you put the glasses on, and pull them both in by their shirts. You push them both onto the bed, and tell them to stay.

They look at one another, a bit confused, but stay seated at your command. Their mouths drop as you walk in wearing a skimpy apron, with nothing on underneath. A can of whip cream in one hand, a bottle of chocolate sauce in the other.

You slowly walk toward them both but stop at the edge of your shared bed. 

“Hey, kitten.” Bucky says as you climb onto his lap. 

Your hand works its way into his hair, pulling it back until it’s tilted.

“Open.” He opens wide, and you fill his mouth with cream. You smirk after licking some of it of off his lips, and he growls as he grabs onto your ass. You turn to Steve who watches, biting hard onto his lower lip. You nod towards his shirt. 

“Off.” You sigh as his toned abs present themselves to you. He leans back slightly, arms stretched back on the bed, holding him up. He smirks when you lift the bottle of sauce above his chest, squeezing some along his stomach. He squints a little as he notices you moving something back and forth in your mouth, curious as to what you could be hiding. Leaning over to the side, Bucky holds tightly onto your ass, making sure you don’t fall as your drag the object in your mouth up Steve’s abs, over his nipple, then to his lips, presenting him with a now chocolate covered cherry between your teeth. He tilts his head, tongue sliding between your lips and teeth, humming as he indulges in the sweet treat you offered. 

You hand them the whip cream and chocolate, but not before asking. 

“Who wants to be the ice cream man tonight?” 

 

After a few hours of playtime, wedged between your boys, you all giggle as you take stock of all the items in the room now covered in toppings. 

Steve moans when he hears a knock at your door, not wanting to leave his bed. 

“I’ll get it.” He saunters off towards the door, wrapped up in one of the chocolate covered bed sheets. He peeks behind the door as he opens it, revealing a sarcastically smiling Tony.

“Rogers.” 

“Stark.”

Tony lifts one finger, and pops his eyebrows as Steve smirks down at the lacy black bra dangling below it.

“I believe this belongs to someone you may know.” He smirks, nodding towards your bedroom.

“Thanks for returning it.” Steve says throwing it off to the floor.

“Mmmhmmm.” He says staring Steve down. 

“Anything else?”

“Yeah…you have whip cream in your ear...and I’m keeping the glasses for...research.”

“Noooooooo!” You slap your hand over Bucky’s mouth, shushing him. Steve drops his head back, shaking it from side to side. 

“That’s right! The punishment fits the crime.” Tony yells out to noone in particular. 

“He’s right, Buck...you know he is. ” Steve yells back behind him. 

The look on Bucky's face makes you giggle.

“I’ll buy you new ones, baby. Don’t worry.” He quickly flips you over making you scream out, throwing his knee between your legs. As he spreads them open, he settles in between them, and begins to grind against your core.

He growls playfully, throwing his mouth into your neck, play biting, making you yell out for him to stop, barely able to speak through the fits of laughter.

“Good luck with those two little delinquents tonight.”

Steve waves goodnight, and slowly shorts the door, laughing at Tony’s last words.

“You may want to think about detention for those two!”


End file.
